Making His Words
by SHpanda4354
Summary: Someone once had an off day. Everyone's entitled too. But author's should know better, especially when it comes to saving their work from those days.


**Making His Words**

Controlled by the wind, Hanae's hair blew into her face, the tickling sensations of strands touching her nose caused her to sneeze. The young girl gave a weak smile as she buried her chin into the collar of her thick, light green jacket. Passing under a streetlamp she checked her watch for the time. 9:48. It had been almost fifteen minutes since she'd last talked to her boyfriend.

She was sure he was in one of his manic moods for calling her out of nowhere and demanding that she show up in the park. Well, she was here, her heels clicking against the concrete as she walked toward the nearest park bench. The longhaired beauty rolled her eyes as the list of reasons came to mind to answer what reason could explain this situation. The wind blew again and she saw a white rectangle coming at her.

Caught off guard, she barely managed to grab it before it landed flat on her face to try and blind her. Hanae looked around, trying to find a person to whom the rogue paper belonged. Figuring it to be nothing more than drifting trash, she started to crumple the paper…before she caught a glimpse of her name. It was printed…but addressed to her. Figuring it for one of Takuya's weird games, she played along. As cute and funny as he was, the up and coming author had some quirks that took some getting used to.

_"Why do you hate me?" she'll whisper out of nowhere when we lie alone. I always dismiss it. Too tired to care it's just a groaned "What're you talking about? You're so annoying," that she hears. Huffing up she'll go defensive with "Just like that! You're so mean!"_

_The only response I know is to kiss her. It shuts her up, true. But, I want to say something else. Reassure her that I love her. How? When it's so easy to write scenes with other people, I can't do it in my own situations. She acts like she understands. I act like I can't care less. But she doesn't understand, and I put all my extra time into find the right the right words that I can never say when she's around. They never make from my brain to my mouth._

_This isn't normal. I hate it. I've been faced with road blocks where I can't string words into sentences, but I don't even know the words I want when I'm near her. My words don't mean a thing in our world, when it's just the two of us. Not only my words, I can't act the want. The only thing I can think of is how I'm supposed to tell you the most obvious thing._

_I know she calls me mean. I can be cold, so what? She is annoying! In the middle of my work she__ storms in and starts complaining about her entire day. So much so, I can't concentrate. I yell. She cries. I don't show it but I hate it. I don't mean to lash out, it just happens._

_The thing is, sometimes I think it's better if don't open up. If I act like don't care. It'll save us both from pain when she leaves. It's not an 'if'. Everyone leaves, no exceptions. Funny thing is, it's not working. I can't leave her; I don't think I could manage without her. With her around, everything seems out of place from where it used to be. When I get a moment to myself I start to question everything._

_I'm at my wits end, I can't think of anything else. If this doesn't work, I don't know what will. I wrote this because I can't say it. In the middle of a windy night, spurred by a sheet of paper in the wind, we met once. Last time was her attempt at writing. Now it's mine._

_I gave you my thoughts of your piece last time. Could you give me yours? This is your comment, your choice. Stay or leave. I just want you to know one thing first – _

"Mid-sentence?" Hanae murmured. Was it not finished? Just after that small whisper, she felt a head on her shoulder and arms wrapping around her from behind the bench.

"Hanae…" he started. She could feel his hesitance as he continued. "I… love you…" The young writer pulled her closer to him to kiss the side of her mouth.

"Taku…" she whispered in response, hugging his warm arms with a wide smile, "You planned all of this. Just as an anniversary for our meeting? You dork!" She stood on her knees and turned around to face him. "But you're a loveable dork, ya know." She grabbed him around the neck and held him close.

"But…" he tried to speak. But Hanae's amber eyes held a look of humorous warning toward their dark blue counterparts as she ran a hand through his short, golden brown hair.

"Always. Forever. As long as I can. As long as you'll let me."

---

Tatsuha grinned as he shut down the computer, sneaking back into the living room and being sure to leave everything as he found it. He burst into a laughing fit that soon induced tears as onto the couch, kicking and clutching his sides. Never had house sitting for his brother been so fruitful as today. Finally being able to access the password protected files he was hoping to get a hold of information from the new novel to let out to a few fans but that little episode of love was too much for him.

Finally calming down, he tried to watch TV but the only things that were on were re-runs and news about his brother and the now infamous singer eloping to America and returning with a kid. He fell asleep with the television on and when the two arrived – with a child in tow – ready to kick him out, all he could do was laugh – albeit a little shocked over the presence of the light haired munchkin.

On his way out, he said to Eiri: "I wouldn't mind learning more about Hanae and Takuya. If you ever get a chance, big bro."

Owari...

---

**Author's Note**: So uh….yeah. A little random. From a few years back. I tweaked it and made some adjustments to find a place that this might fit in the timeline. If you don't recognize the stuff I'm talking about with the munchkin, go find Gentosha Comics' Genzo (In English of course.) Riku's the most adorable thing ever!!


End file.
